


Une liaison qui n'est pas de tout repos

by AndersAndrew



Category: Catherine & Liliane (Le Petit Journal), French Media RPF, Le Petit Journal (TV), Political RPF - France 21st c., RPF Le Petit Journal
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Domestic Disputes, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Naughtiness, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pink Panties, Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Texting, hints of Macron/Royal, hints of Valls/Hollande, mentions of BDSM, on se calme les gens c'est du délire pour rigoler rien d'autres
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le ministre de l'économie Emmanuel Macron et le reporter du Petit Journal de Canal + Martin Weill ont une liaison, depuis la fameuse interview au bord de la fontaine à Las Vegas. Rien de très sérieux. Ils ont juste décidé de coucher ensemble, sans conséquences.<br/>Mais même s'ils considèrent leur relation comme un amusement, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il n'y a rien d'autre entre eux que le sexe... bientôt ils se retrouveront pris dans la tourmente, non pas des médias, mais de leurs propres sentiments. </p><p>Disputes, jalousie et faux-semblants sont au rendez-vous, pour une plongée romantique dans l'idylle secrète de deux hommes que tout oppose !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une liaison qui n'est pas de tout repos

**Author's Note:**

> **Nombre de mots :** 6002
> 
> **Commentaires :**  
> [D'où vient le Macron/Weill", un post récapitulatif sur Tumblr](http://andersandrew.tumblr.com/post/108473368575/dou-vient-le-macron-weill)
> 
>  
> 
> Allez les gens, faut péter un coup. Je sais que cette fic est terrifiante (surtout le passage avec la céramique turque *wink wink*) mais faut se détendre l'anus. Même si je me marre quand même vachement de voir vos threads sur Twitter et ma fic citée par Le Monde. Bitch please. Chuis sûre que c'est comme ça que Stephenie Meyer a réussi à devenir best seller XD  
>  
> 
> [La fanfic de **la rencontre Macron/Weill**](http://andersandrew.tumblr.com/post/108263608700/tu-las-vraiment-ecrit-ta-fic-macron-weill-faut)
> 
>  
> 
> Le second chapitre sera l'épilogue.

« C'est ridicule. », fit Emmanuel sur le ton d'un homme qui pense qu'il ne sera pas contredit, comme s'il annonçait une vérité immuable. « Tu manipules l'information. La façon dont vous décrivez cette réforme...c'est tout simplement du détournement. ».  
Martin lui jeta un regard furibond par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur portable.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, en fait.  
Le ministre esquissa un rictus derrière sa main. Le journaliste plissa les yeux, attentif.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oh rien. Parfois, je me rappelle qu'on n'est pas dans le même camp pour ce qui concerne les sujets sérieux.  
\- Ça ne t'a jamais posé de problème jusque-là, marmonna le jeune homme en continuant de taper son article.  
L'homme politique émit un petit ricanement. L'autre s'interrompit à nouveau, soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Quoi encore?  
\- Je ne veux pas insister. Tu fais ce que tu veux...c'est juste que je trouve ça un peu hypocrite...  
\- Oh, parce que tu vas me faire une leçon à propos d'hypocrisie ?, ironisa Martin.  
Il se redressa brusquement, reculant sa chaise, et se rapprocha du ministre, dont il agrippa la cravate.  
C'était rare que celui-ci en porte ; il préférait cultiver une allure plus décontractée, en accord avec son âge, pour donner une image de dynamisme et transformer sa jeunesse en avantage. Martin comprenait ça. Et la cravate ne lui allait décidément pas.  
Il glissa l'index dans le nœud avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Tu es un menteur professionnel.  
\- C'est faux, s'offusqua Emmanuel.  
L'autre caressa doucement sa peau en ouvrant son col, défaisant lentement la cravate.  
\- Ne le prend pas personnellement. Mais tous les hommes politiques sont des menteurs. Tous les hommes importants.  
Le ministre fronça les sourcils et plongea les yeux dans ceux du journaliste pour essayer de deviner à quoi il pensait ; il avait l'impression qu'il y avait à la fois un compliment caché dans sa phrase et un reproche.  
Le regard de Martin était plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Il arborait une mine sérieuse et un peu triste qui lui envoya un coup au cœur.  
Il entendit distinctement le pop léger d'un nouveau bouton de sa chemise, et il sentit les doigts de son jeune amant se faufiler contre sa clavicule.  
\- Toi aussi, tu es un menteur, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme, cachant à merveille ses émotions.  
Martin haussa un sourcil, se figeant.  
\- En quoi est-ce que j'ai...  
Emmanuel lui prit le menton.  
\- Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi. Comme tu l'as dis : je suis un professionnel.  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire cynique, et le plus âgé frissonna. C'était difficile de lui arracher un sourire qui ne soit pas de dérision. C'était comme si Martin essayait de faire plus sérieux en arborant en permanence une mine impassible. Il était un journaliste d'investigation après tout. C'était un métier dangereux, et Emmanuel concevait aisément qu'il lui faille apparaître comme quelqu'un de fiable et de peu émotif. Pourtant, quand Martin le regardait d'un œil froid, il avait du mal à faire la distinction entre la critique acerbe du journaliste et l'affection discrète de l'amant.  
Parfois il se demandait s'il n'était qu'une affaire de plus.  
\- Tu parles de mon reportage ou de notre histoire ?, demanda enfin le jeune homme.  
Emmanuel frissonna. Il le relâcha et s'écarta de quelques pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre, et laisser échapper des mots malheureux.  
\- Je vais rentrer, dit-il sèchement en resserrant sa cravate sur son col ouvert, reboutonnant maladroitement sa chemise.  
Martin se rassit.  
\- A ta guise. Je ne suis pas ta nounou. Tu as sûrement beaucoup de travail....  
L'autre lui jeta un regard dégoûté.  
\- Oui, en effet...  
\- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à rester après la baise, marmonna Martin en quittant le mode veille sur son ordi.  
\- Je pensais juste qu'on pouvait discuter..., tenta Emmanuel.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?, rétorqua aussitôt le jeune homme. On n'est pas ensemble pour nos fabuleuses conversations.  
Il réfléchit une seconde, se demandant jusqu'où il voulait aller pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ; puis finalement il ajouta :  
\- On n'est pas ensemble du tout. Alors tes remarques sur l'honnêteté intellectuelle de mon travail, tu te les gardes. Je ne couche pas avec toi pour me taper des migraines.  
Emmanuel se hérissa, peu habitué à ce qu'on le malmène de la sorte. Le manque de respect dont faisait souvent preuve Martin le retournait complètement, à tel point qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Il enfila son coupe-vent d'un geste rapide et sortit en claquant la porte.  
Martin se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant de lassitude. Il vérifia son téléphone : deux appels en absence de Yann. Il allait devoir clarifier la situation s'il voulait pouvoir continuer à se regarder dans une glace.  
Pas que ça l'enchante. C'était idiot, mais il s'était attaché à ce crétin. Lui faire du mal ne lui plaisait pas.  
Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il ne manipulait pas l'information.

C'était rare qu'Emmanuel rentre avant 20h, et encore plus rare qu'il ait l'occasion de se poser devant la télévision. Pourtant, ce soir-là, assis dans le large sofa en élégant cuir brun, il zappait de chaîne en chaîne en essayant de ne pas mettre Canal +. Il finit par céder, avec un regard à la vieille horloge pour en déduire que c'était l'heure du Petit Journal.  
Il était encore fâché contre Martin, mais peu à peu, sa colère s'affadissait, laissant place à une sorte de mélancolie nostalgique.  
Et puis une part frustrée de lui-même n'arrivait pas à reconnaître qu'après deux semaines sans l'avoir vu, il était déjà en manque de la présence de son petit journaliste préféré.  
Apercevoir son adorable bouille sur le large écran plat de son salon lui causa un coup au cœur, tant et si bien qu'il n'écouta pas ce qu'il disait pendant un petit moment, se concentrant uniquement sur son charmant minois.  
Cependant, lorsque la caméra quitta son visage pour montrer les ruines fumantes du champ de bataille, Emmanuel se rendit compte brutalement que Martin n'était plus en France.  
Il prêta davantage l'oreille à ce qui se disait, et compris qu'il se trouvait actuellement en Syrie, non loin des combats de l'état islamique.  
Quelque chose de lourd se mit à peser dans son estomac et la nausée menaça de le submerger.  
A peine le reportage terminé, il se rua sur son téléphone portable.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, la première chose que fit Martin fut d'aller prendre une douche. L'odeur de la fumée et de la mort lui collait à la peau comme de la sueur sèche. D'ailleurs il avait sué copieusement sous ses vêtements – il aurait aimé que ce soit à cause d'activités plus agréables, hélas Félix et lui n'avaient pas ce genre de relation.  
Félix était la seule personne que Yann n'avait réussi à amener dans son lit. Martin le soupçonnait d'être asexuel, mais n'osait pas demander – d'autant que ce n'était pas réellement ses affaires, même s'ils étaient en quelque sorte devenus amis.  
Parfois, affronter le danger ensemble créait des liens.  
La mauvaise pression de la douche le dégoûta de toute envie de s'éterniser. Il se savonna sommairement, chassant la crasse qui s'attardait sur son corps courbaturé.  
Après qu'il eut coupé l'eau, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son ventre ; il réclamait juste une pause, un petit moment de plaisir. Il y avait droit, après tant d'efforts...  
Il commença à se caresser lentement, les yeux clos. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les sensations, mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, une image lui venait, nette et précise ; celle d'Emmanuel Macron penché sur lui, se léchant nerveusement les lèvres en serrant son sexe dans sa main moite aux longs doigts habiles.  
\- Ah !, souffla-t-il en posant son front sur le carrelage de céramique turque.  
Deux semaines. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il avait dit à Yann d'aller se faire voir ; que son scoop sur Emmanuel Macron, c'était de la grosse connerie et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à ébruiter quoique ce soit.  
Il avait été particulièrement ferme ce soir-là, car il était encore sous le coup de la colère qu'il avait piqué lors de la dispute avec Emmanuel. Yann n'était pas habitué à se faire envoyer sur les roses, et il avait vociféré jusqu'à ce que Martin en ait assez et lui raccroche au nez.  
Ça ne lui avait pas plu, car peu de temps après, Martin avait été envoyé en Syrie.  
En fait, le jeune journaliste avait même été étonné qu'il lui adresse poliment la parole lors de la retransmission...mais surtout, ce qui l'avait touché, c'était que Yann lui demande de faire attention.  
L'espace d'une seconde, il avait laissé tombé le masque, et à présent Martin se demandait s'il l'avait envoyé là pour le punir...ou parce qu'au contraire, il savait qu'il voudrait être là.  
Car c'était son métier de chercher l'information, y compris dans des contrées reculées et dangereuses. Il aimait cela. Il aimait les sentiments exaltants que cela procuraient. Même si c'était souvent pénible, il adorait être l'homme de terrain, celui qui allait chercher l'information à la source, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter.  
Il tenta d'effacer de sa mémoire les cadavres qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, et sa main accéléra ses mouvements sur sa verge durcie, allant et venant de plus en plus rapidement. Il haleta de plus en plus fort, et un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'orgasme.  
Il se rinça, s'essuya, et alors qu'il enfilait des sous-vêtements propres, son portable se mit à sonner dans son sac.  
Il fouilla dedans et décrocha :  
\- Allô ?  
\- Martin, Dieu soit loué !  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en reconnaissait la voix.  
\- Emmanuel, mais que...  
\- J'ai appris que tu étais parti en Syrie. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
Martin examina sérieusement la question. La réponse qu'il voulait donner n'était pas honnête et n'était que la conséquence de son ego blessé.  
La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas appelé parce que son orgueil de journaliste et d'amant avait été blessé. Emmanuel avait touché la corde sensible en critiquant son éthique, puis il s'était montré vaniteux et l'avait rabaissé.  
Mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison, la raison profonde.  
\- Tu ne peux pas m'appeler quand ça te chante, grogna Martin.  
Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne, ce qui fit croire au garçon qu'ils avaient été coupé. Mais Emmanuel reprit la parole :  
\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, fit-il d'une voix très sèche.  
Martin soupira en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides.  
\- Tu voulais savoir si j'allais bien ?, demanda-t-il timidement.  
Le ministre se racla la gorge.  
\- Et...tu vas bien ?  
Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, faisant le tri dans le tourbillon d'émotions – rancœur, joie, amusement, tendresse – qui le secouait.  
\- Ouais, croassa-t-il.  
Puis, sous une inspiration soudaine, il murmura :  
\- Je suis désolé qu'on se soit pris la tête l'autre soir. J'aime bien...j'aime bien ce qu'on fait tous les deux. J'avais pas envie de...casser ça.  
Pas envie que ça aille plus loin. Que ça le touche vraiment.  
\- Enfin, ça fait mélo quand je dis ça. C'est juste...tu es un bon coup, et on passe de bons moments, alors j'aimerais continuer..., marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.  
Il mentait. Il savait qu'il mentait : Emmanuel allait s'en rendre compte. C'était un professionnel après tout.  
\- Non, je comprend. J'ai été trop loin avec mes remarques. Je m'excuse, déclara doucement Emmanuel.  
Martin se redressa, surpris.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Quand tu rentreras, tu voudras bien m'appeler ?  
Le journaliste de Canal garda le silence quelques secondes, le souffle coupé.  
\- Je te manques, c'est ça ?, lança-t-il avec sarcasme.  
Il entendit le ministre rire dans le combiné. Lui-même se mit à sourire :  
\- Je t'appellerais.  
\- Bien.  
\- Ok.  
A nouveau, ils ne surent plus quoi se dire. Emmanuel balbutia maladroitement :  
\- Bon alors... je te laisse.  
Il ajouta dans un souffle :  
\- Sois prudent.  
Et il raccrocha.  
Martin se recroquevilla, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il enroula ses bras comme pour s'enlacer et se balança légèrement.  
Ce qu'il éprouvait...ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose que l'on ressent pour un plan cul. Ça lui serrait le cœur dans un étau douloureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à desserrer.

« Je rentre demain soir », disait le sms de Martin, accompagné d'un smiley qui souriait.  
En le lisant, Emmanuel sourit à son tour. C'était une bonne nouvelle, et ils semblaient s'être réconciliés. Il aurait aimé aller chercher Martin à l'aéroport pour lui faire la surprise, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, on pourrait le reconnaître.  
Son conseiller avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention quand il passait ses appels.  
Son portable vibra à nouveau tandis qu'il le rangeait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume.  
« J'ai envie que tu viennes. Je veux que tu me baises comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. »  
Le ministre de l'économie s'efforça de ne pas rougir et releva vivement les yeux pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait. Il commença à taper.  
« Ce sera avec plaisir. Mais évite de m'envoyer ce type de message pendant que je suis au travail. C'est inconvenant. »  
Il pinça les lèvres en envoyant ; Martin allait dire qu'il avait un balai dans le cul. Cependant, il avait eu raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une érection en pleine assemblée.  
Il reporta son attention sur Manuel Valls qui faisait un discours sur la volonté ferme du Président, son optimisme, sa persévérance et ses espoirs pour la France de demain. Mais elle fut bientôt troublée par le vrombissement furieux de son portable contre sa poitrine.  
Il le sortit avec un sifflement agacé et regarda l'écran :  
« Plus inconvenant que la façon brutale dont tu m'as sauté en levrette sur le lit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? J'ai encore la voix rauque des cris que j'ai poussé cette nuit-là ! »  
Emmanuel se souvenait très bien de leur dernière partie de jambes en l'air. Elle remontait à loin désormais, et sa main droite était loin de le satisfaire.  
Il se mordilla la lèvre en écrivant :  
« Je vais arrêter de répondre si tu continues »  
Il attendit quelques minutes, prêtant une oreille distraite à la voix grave de Valls, et quand il constata, un peu déçu, que Martin ne rétorquait pas, il glissa le téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, quand il s'était replongé dans son travail et qu'il en avait presque oublié le petit échange de sms, il en reçu un qui le fit sursauter. Il tâta sa poche de veste par automatisme, avant de se reprendre et de sortir le portable de sa poche de pantalon.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse. Je sais que tu lis mes messages, c'est suffisant :D »  
Un autre sms suivit de près le précédent :  
« J'ai envie de m'agenouiller devant toi et de défaire ta braguette avec les dents. Tu me caresserais la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puis je sortirais ta queue à demi rigide de tes sous-vêtements de marque. Je m'appliquerais à la rendre dure et frémissante, avec ma langue, avec ma bouche. Je la ferais glisser entre mes lèvres dans de petits bruits humides. Tu sais que tu adorerais ça. »  
Emmanuel déglutit. Il hésita, le pouce au dessus de l'écran tactile. Soudain un autre message arriva :  
« Hélas, je ne rentre que demain. »  
Le ministre souffla par le nez avec une exaspération amusée. Ce gamin était insupportable.  
Il était adorable.

Quand Martin retrouva enfin son appartement, un sentiment de solitude l'envahit.  
Il était rentré chez lui. Mais personne ne l'attendait.  
Il réalisa qu'il avait vaguement espéré quelque chose. C'était idiot, car il savait bien qu'Emmanuel et lui n'avaient pas ce genre de relation ; il avait pourtant essayé de le titiller, pour le faire se sentir en manque – et peut-être le faire l'attendre devant sa porte à son retour, comme un bon chien obéissant.  
Il avait été naïf de penser qu'il pouvait tenir cet homme en laisse. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était marié. Il avait sans doute mieux à faire que de lui rendre visite dans son petit appart minable.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui offrir, à part un joli minois et un coup rapide dans sa chambre aux murs si fins ?  
Toutefois, plus le temps passait, plus Emmanuel restait longtemps lors de ses visites. Martin ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais Emmanuel semblait apprécier de squatter son vieux canapé en jetant un œil peu attentif sur la télé, et de discuter avec lui de sujets divers pendant qu'il préparait ses reportages ou des articles sur son ordinateur.  
C'était presque devenu une routine, et Martin ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il était parti du principe que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que ça ne l'atteignait pas.  
Il avait fait semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même.  
Il était amoureux. 

Ce soir-là, Emmanuel se révéla impatient de quitter son travail. Il prit moins de précaution que d'habitude pour se rendre chez Martin le plus rapidement possible. Il avait passé toute la journée à ne penser qu'à leurs – torrides – retrouvailles.  
Néanmoins, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant sa porte, il demeura figé, incapable d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Il avait une sorte de boule au ventre, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'irrémédiable. L'instant était empreint d'une sorte de solennité malvenue.  
Ignorant volontairement son malaise, il s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Il était venu jusque-là, ce n'était pas pour repartir penaud, la queue entre les jambes, pour une histoire de pressentiment.  
La porte s'ouvrit. Une bouffée de parfum – gel douche aux agrumes et shampooing mentholé – le frappa, tandis que Martin le dévisagea sans se cacher, un peignoire maladroitement noué autour de sa taille dévoilant son torse mince où dégoulinait encore quelques goutelettes.  
« Tu as fait vite !, remarqua le jeune homme. Il n'est même pas 9h ! »  
Le ministre fit un pas en avant pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, prit sa nuque et lui offrit un long baiser chargé de désir.  
Martin sourit contre sa bouche et referma doucement la porte d'entrée pour le faire s'y adosser, et ainsi approfondir leur baiser.  
Il se redressa finalement en se léchant les lèvres :  
\- Tu devais enlever ce costume, sinon tu vas le froisser...  
Le ministre esquissa également un sourire et tira sur la ceinture du peignoir.  
\- Je crois plutôt que c'est à toi d'enlever ça...  
Il laissa tomber la ceinture au sol, écartant les pans pour l'enlacer, à même sa peau nue.  
Bientôt, le peignoir atterrit à son tour sur la moquette.  
\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura Emmanuel, son souffle brûlant caressant la gorge de son jeune amant, bronzé par le soleil de Turquie.  
Martin lui caressa la nuque, se blottissant contre son costume si cher, la pointe de ses pieds sur le bout de ses souliers vernis.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?, susurra-t-il. Ma permission ?  
\- Ta chambre, gronda Emmanuel en le faisant lentement reculer.  
\- Au fond du couloir, elle n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois, le taquina le journaliste en l'entraînant avec lui, toujours à reculons.  
Il était moqueur, mais au fond, il était ravi. Le regard du ministre était assombri de désir et ne le quittait pas. Ses mains parcouraient son corps comme pour la première fois, s'agrippant à ses hanches, ses fesses, ses épaules. Son entrejambe était déjà dure et déformait le devant de son pantalon, obscène et ultime preuve d'intérêt.  
Martin frissonna. Cela faisait des lustres qu'on ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça.  
Il allait avoir du mal à se retenir.

Encore.  
Il prit un nouveau préservatif – le troisième de la soirée – et le déroula sur son érection grandissante. Puis il embrassa Martin dans le cou et ce dernier gémit.  
\- Encore.  
C'était le seul mot auquel il pouvait penser. Pourtant il prononça :  
\- Martin...  
Ses doigts s'insérèrent dans sa fente et le jeune homme se cabra en geignant contre le matelas, faisant se durcir davantage le sexe du ministre. Ce dernier se coucha sur lui, sur son dos lisse.  
Parfois, Martin portait des traces de coups – lacérations, rougeurs, ecchymoses. Lorsqu'il avait posé des questions, cela avait mis le journaliste de mauvaise humeur, il avait donc arrêté. Mais ça l'intriguait toujours, même si aujourd'hui il n'y avait rien.  
Il aurait voulu demander encore une fois, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ça.  
Il déposa une série de baisers humides le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et progressivement, ses doigts firent leur chemin entre ses fesses poisseuses de lubrifiant.  
Martin se cambra, ouvrant un peu plus les cuisses en signe d'encouragement. Son visage était caché par les oreillers, aussi Emmanuel le força à relever un peu la tête pour l'embrasser voluptueusement, même si cela l'obligeait à tordre un peu le cou.  
Il guida son gland contre l'anneau assoupli par le mouvement de ses doigts, et il se glissa langoureusement en lui, ses reins se moulant au derrière chaud et feutré de son partenaire.  
Celui-ci se crispa sous l'intrusion, provoquant un courant électrique entre eux qui secoua Emmanuel jusqu'aux orteils. Il poussa un grondement et s'enfonça davantage en lui.  
\- Ouiiiii, haleta Martin, les paupières closes.  
Ils dansèrent à un rythme effréné, les doigts entrelacés sur les draps ; la fougue d'Emmanuel faisait chanter Martin en harmonie avec le claquement de leur peau moite, faisait trembler le lit contre le mur à en réveiller tous les voisins de l'immeuble. Mais en cet instant, aucun des deux n'en avait quoique ce soit à faire.  
La mélopée sortant des lèvres du journaliste devint peu à peu un flot de paroles incohérentes ponctuées de grognements désespérés, appelant à la jouissance qui se refusait toujours.  
Le corps pesant d'Emmanuel s'abattit sur son dos, et il poussa encore une fois, si fort, si profondément, que le jeune homme s'étrangla. Il laissa échapper un hululement de chouette perdue, son épine dorsale se raidissant à mesure qu'il était envahi par un sentiment de plénitude si entier, si parfait que rien, ni la fatigue, ni la douleur, ne pouvait l'entacher.  
Il retomba doucement contre le matelas, tandis que son amant terminait de le besogner frénétiquement, son excitation bientôt satisfaite. L'espace d'un bref instant, Martin regretta qu'il y ait une barrière de latex entre eux ; il aurait aimé le sentir jouir, à défaut de le voir, sentir la brûlure intense du sperme en lui.  
Puis cette envie disparut au profit d'une douce somnolence. Lorsqu'Emmanuel se retira, le jeune homme roula sur le côté et se recroquevilla.  
Le ministre quitta le confort des draps le temps de se débarrasser de la capote. Il revint se coller contre Martin, un bras autour de sa taille.  
\- Je peux rester dormir ?, demanda-t-il doucement près de son oreille.  
\- Hmm hm, marmotta le journaliste, déjà à moitié assoupi.  
Emmanuel l'embrassa sur la nuque et ils s'endormirent ainsi, en cuillères, sans s'inquiéter pour le lendemain.  
Ils trouveront bien un moyen pour s'en arranger.

« Il commence à y avoir des rumeurs... », annonça le conseiller du ministre sur un ton prudent.  
Emmanuel Macron se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés :  
\- Quelle genre de rumeurs ?  
Le conseiller s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre :  
\- Le genre...le genre qui peuvent nuire à l'image d'un homme politique en pleine ascension.  
Emmanuel secoua la tête ; ils voyaient tous les deux de quoi il voulait parler, et ils le savaient.  
\- Alors, en tant que mon conseiller...qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ?  
\- Hmmm, vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas prêt à recourir à la solution la plus évidente et immédiate, enfin, je présume ?  
Emmanuel le fixa avec gravité, sans répondre. Le conseiller soupira :  
\- Il y a des solutions alternatives. Je me suis permis de vous faire un dossier de propositions, dit-il en le lui tendant. Je peux laisser filtrer discrètement quelques informations à la presse pour plus de retentissement. Il faut que ces rumeurs soient couvertes par ce que nous souhaitons mettre en exergue.  
Le ministre de l'économie feuilleta les documents.  
\- Je vois, souffla-t-il d'un air neutre. Nous pouvons faire ça. Je vais également appeler Brigitte pour qu'elle ne s'affole pas.  
Il était sur le point de saisir son portable quand le conseiller l'arrêta.  
\- Évitez de contacter l'autre personne pendant quelques jours.  
Emmanuel plissa les yeux. Son conseiller ne le quitta pas du regard, très flegmatique, et finalement, le ministre referma sèchement le clapet du téléphone.

Une semaine.  
Martin n'était pas idiot. Après leurs sulfureuses retrouvailles, il s'était bien douté qu'Emmanuel freinerait un peu des quatre fers. Ils étaient allés trop loin, il avait même dormi à la maison, et même si prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble n'avait pas été désagréable, il était évident que le ministre tenait avant toute chose à préserver sa réputation, ainsi que sa carrière.  
Mais enfin, un petit sms pour le rassurer, ça ne coûtait rien ! Il n'était pas qu'un coup d'un soir, il méritait bien de recevoir des nouvelles, non ?  
Il se rongeait les sangs en imaginant qu'Emmanuel se soit lassé de lui. Il détestait cette idée. Il venait à peine de se mettre au clair avec ses propres sentiments que déjà, son amant lui échappait encore.  
Une semaine qu'il n'avait rien reçu. Ni appel, ni texto, rien. Pas l'ombre d'un signe de vie. C'était comme si tout à coup, il avait été absorbé par son travail. Il passait presque tous les jours à la télé, à la une des magazines, dans les journaux. C'était très frustrant, même si Martin savait qu'en tant que ministre, c'était normal qu'il ne soit pas davantage disponible. En vérité, il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir l'accaparer autant jusqu'à maintenant.  
Il aurait aimé lui montrer qu'il le soutenait – pas politiquement, mais au moins physiquement – sauf qu'il ne se voyait pas faire le premier pas, alors qu'Emmanuel l'ignorait depuis une semaine.  
Mais pendant qu'il ruminait tout seul dans son canapé devant la télé, quelque chose le fit changer d'avis...  
« Emmanuel Macron et Ségolène Royal ont-ils une liaison ?' », s'exclama une présentatrice d'une émission de cancans sur la TNT.  
A l'écran, des images d'Emmanuel et Ségo au premier plan, plaisantant et riant gaiement pendant un conseil des ministres – au second plan, légèrement plus flou, on pouvait aussi apercevoir Valls remettant bien droite la cravate de Hollande, avant de lui taper affectueusement l'épaule.  
« En tout cas, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Le ministre de l'économie essayerait-il de séduire plus que les investisseurs étrangers ? C'est ce que nous allons essayer de découvrir dans notre enquête spéciale, tout de suite après une page de pub... »  
Martin zappa. Il avait une forte envie de jeter sa télécommande sur le téléviseur. Au lieu de ça, il mit son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et tapa un rapide mail.  
« Quand est-ce qu'on se voit ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. »  
Et il l'envoya.  
Yann ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Au moins quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait toujours compter.

Certes, Emmanuel n'aurait peut-être pas dû attendre deux semaines pour reprendre contact avec Martin. Son conseiller lui avait bien spécifié qu'il fallait attendre quelques temps que les choses se tassent. Normalement, il aurait même dû attendre un mois ou deux, seulement il n'arrivait pas à être aussi patient.  
C'était devenu de plus en plus difficile de se passer des petites piques de son journaliste préféré, de son adorable sourire et de ses bras autour de lui.  
Malheureusement, ses coups de fil ne recevaient aucune réponse. Pas étonnant, de là, d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient : Martin boudait.  
Alors il allait devoir prendre des mesures sérieuses pour se faire pardonner – en vérité, Martin le méritait, et il se sentait un peu coupable. Après tout, ce n'était pas totalement injustifié, il l'avait tout de même ignoré pendant deux semaines.  
Il avait souhaité plus d'une fois l'avoir avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour l'entendre commenter l'actualité et avoir son avis sur les nouvelles réformes, les nouvelles lois et les décisions ministérielles. Même s'ils n'étaient jamais d'accord, Emmanuel goûtait les débats que cela engendrait parfois, il aimait la véhémence de Martin dans ses arguments, la flamme passionnée dans ses yeux quand il défendait une cause en laquelle il croyait. Il adorait aussi le contredire, le désarçonner, le forcer à prendre position sur une question qui à la base le laissait relativement froid.  
C'était comme ça qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, en découvrant derrière les sarcasmes et la nonchalance tout un univers de secrets bien gardés, un caractère tempétueux derrière le masque policé du journaliste neutre, objectif.  
Amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Pourtant c'était le seul mot pour désigner ce qu'il ressentait, au fond.  
Ça n'avait rien de commun avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
Ils allaient reprendre leur routine, une fois qu'il aura réussi à se faire pardonner, et il n'aura pas besoin d'admettre ses sentiments.  
Il lui suffira de se comporter comme d'habitude.

Les fleurs arrivèrent en début d'après-midi. Pour une fois, Martin était dans les bureaux du Petit Journal et non en reportage, ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de discuter avec des collègues à la pause café. Chance supplémentaire : ce jour-là, Cyrille Eldin était également présent. Ils avaient une discussion très animée sur le dernier Prix Goncourt – bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'ai encore lu, ils aimaient déjà putasser dessus – quand Liliane les interrompit, les bras chargés d'un énorme bouquet de roses multicolores.  
\- Martin, mon chou, on a déposé ça pour toi à l'accueil. Je ne sais pas de qui c'est, mais en tout cas cette personne y a mis le prix !  
Martin jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte, grimaça, jeta son gobelet dans la corbeille, puis les fleurs avec.  
La secrétaire poussa un cri choqué et avant d'avoir pu faire la moindre remarque, le jeune homme était déjà parti.  
Cyrille se pencha, récupéra la carte.  
« Je suis désolé. E.M »  
\- E.M ?, marmonna le binoclard en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Qui c'est E.M ?  
\- EmineM ?, suggéra Liliane avec candeur.

La prochaine étape, ce fut une montre en or. Il fallait voir les choses en grand. Martin allait forcément tomber à la renverse et Emmanuel était impatient de connaître sa réaction. Il avait choisi lui-même le modèle dans une bijouterie luxueuse du quartier de Saint Germain. Une Oyster 36 millimètres or everose et diamants, affichant bien évidemment la date en plus de l'heure, et coûtant le prix d'un bras.  
Il était sûr que son cadeau ferait mouche. Tous les grands de se monde aimait les Rolex, et les plus petits rêvaient d'en avoir.  
Sauf que le paquet lui fut renvoyé le lendemain à son bureau, avec un post-it.  
« Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. »

Cette fois, Emmanuel avait décidé d'y aller en personne. Pas question de se faire rembarrer sans une explication – au moins, s'il y avait dispute, il pourrait mettre un point final à cette histoire.  
Il avait apporté une bouteille de vin, un très grand crû issus de sa cave personnelle, dans une dernière tentative de réconciliation. Si tout se passait bien, ils la boiraient tous les deux sur le canapé de l'appartement – ce canapé en toile toute bête dans lequel Emmanuel aimait bien se prélasser pendant que Martin finissait son travail, avant ou après leurs ébats.  
Mais si tout se passait mal...  
Le ministre hésita, debout sur le paillasson. Il avait une boule au ventre, et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'ENA. Il avait les mains moites, les lèvres sèches – il se passa la langue dessus et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer nerveusement. Puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, s'être redressé bien droit, il sonna.  
Il attendit quelques secondes, une minute, et enfin, il perçut des pas. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent en entendant le verrou s'ouvrir.  
\- Oh, c'est toi, s'étonna Martin.  
Une brusque bouffée de tendresse envahit Emmanuel à la simple vue de son visage, et il eut tout à coup envie de l'embrasser à y perdre le souffle. Au lieu de ça, il tendit sa bouteille.  
\- Encore une fois...je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser.  
Le journaliste fit la moue. Mais c'était de la comédie ; ses yeux brillaient. Emmanuel savait qu'il avait gagné.  
\- Tu es infâme, tu le sais ça ?, gronda le jeune homme. Je pensais pas me prendre autant la tête avec toi quand on...quand on s'est rencontré.  
Emmanuel lui sourit, charmeur.  
\- S'il te plaît...  
Martin secoua la tête en prenant la bouteille.  
\- Pas maintenant.  
Son amant fronça les sourcils.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que...  
Soudain, ce fut comme si un poids lui tombait dans l'estomac. Il fixa le cou de Martin, incrédule.  
\- Tu as...  
Le journaliste cacha le suçon par réflexe, l'air mal à l'aise.  
\- J'ai de la compagnie. Reviens plus tard...si tu veux.  
Les traits de Macron se durcirent et il lui jeta un regard froid.  
\- Profite bien de la bouteille.  
Il tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier.  
Martin le regarda disparaître. Il poussa un soupir et referma la porte.  
Il retourna dans le salon, où l'attendait Yann, tranquillement assis, les jambes croisées.  
\- Était-ce bien qui je pense que c'était ?, demanda-t-il avec une fausse nonchalance.  
\- S'il te plaît Yann, ne fais pas le jaloux. On sait tous les deux que tu l'es pas vraiment.  
Le présentateur du Petit Journal posa ses coudes sur le dossier du canapé.  
\- Je suis possessif.  
Martin se rassit en face de lui.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas à toi.  
Yann leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu l'étais.  
\- Non.  
\- Si tu l'étais, insista-t-il. Fût une époque où on serait déjà en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans ta chambre. Tu as changé. Avant tu ne disais jamais non.  
\- J'ai peut-être vieilli, se moqua gentiment le jeune homme.  
Yann lui jeta un regard acéré, le ton sarcastique :  
\- Ou peut-être que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'inestimable, que tu as envie de chérir de tout ton petit cœur...  
Il gloussa tandis que Martin rougissait et se levait.  
\- Si c'est pour dire des conneries, tu peux partir...  
\- J'aime bien te mettre mal à l'aise.  
\- Comme la fois où tu m'as fait faire du pony play ?, lança Martin sur un ton léger, farfouillant dans le tiroir de sa cuisine pour sortir un tire-bouchon.  
\- Entre autres, répondit Yann avec un sourire fin.  
Le reporter commença à lutter avec la bouteille de vin. Il grogna :  
\- C'était sympa.  
Yann hocha la tête, l'air plus grave.  
\- Ça l'était. Je regrette que ce soit terminé.  
Il entendit le POP du bouchon de liège. Martin apporta deux verres à pied et le servit en premier.  
\- Tu ne le penses pas. Tu as des dizaines de partenaires prêts à satisfaire le moindre de tes caprices.  
\- Mais aucun n'est toi, observa tristement Yann en faisant tourner le vin dans son verre.  
Martin esquissa un sourire. Il leva son verre, à la fois amusé et nostalgique.  
\- A la tienne Yann.  
Ce dernier fit tinter les deux verres.  
\- A la tienne, Martin. Essaye de ne pas trop te foirer sur ce coup-là. Sinon, tu pourras toujours venir me supplier en rampant pour que je te reprenne.  
Ils rirent ensemble et prirent une gorgée.  
Le vin était délicieux.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire d'amour mouvementée ! Emmanuel retrouvera-t-il les bras de Martin après que celui-ci ait rompu avec Yann ? Comment Martin compte-t-il s'y prendre pour le récupérer ?   
> Et surtout, quel rapport avec une petite culotte ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nombre de mots :** 1770
> 
>  **Commentaires :**  
>  Et un petit épilogue porny pour conclure agréablement cette petite fanfic crack !! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous vous serez bien amusé en lisant cette modeste fanfiction (qui évidemment est complètement inventée et ne reflète en aucune manière la réalité).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le ministre venait de monter à l'arrière de sa voiture après une longue journée de travail. Il avait encore des rendez-vous avant la nuit et allait encore rentrer tard. C'était la charge de son métier, et il être tout le temps occupé. Emmanuel Macron était quelqu'un de dynamique, qui avait besoin d'être tout le temps actif pour ne pas se laisser abattre. Il aimait prendre des décisions, mener des projets jusqu'à leur terme, se plonger à fond dans ce qu'il faisait.  
Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser tomber, quelque soit le domaine, sinon ça finissait par le déprimer.  
Il était un peu déprimé justement. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec son emploi. Tant mieux, cela dit : son travail était trop important pour qu'il puisse se permettre une baisse de régime.  
Il était en train de classer ses dossiers sur ses genoux, lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit fébrilement. Il dégaina l'appareil d'un geste automatique et ouvrit le sms d'une main, l'autre en train d'écrire quelques mots au stylo plume.  
Mais le message contenait seulement une photo. Il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit, curieux. Il ne remarqua qu'après le nom de l'expéditeur et ses joues s'échauffèrent brusquement.  
L'image montrait un bout de dentelle rose, tellement fine qu'elle en était transparente.  
Le ministre ferma le massage, assez mécontent. Il ne comprenait pas la finalité du mms, ni pourquoi Martin le contactait après qu'il l'ait surpris en train de le tromper...  
\- Ah, soupira Emmanuel en baissant la tête.  
Il ne le trompait pas. Ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble à la base. Ils se contentaient de baiser de temps à autre, et visiblement, il était le seul à ressentir un réel attachement.  
Ce qui était particulièrement minable, car jamais il ne pourrait révéler au grand jour cette relation. Il était marié, et même s'il avait fait en sorte de ne pas avoir à s'encombrer d'enfants en épousant une femme de vingt ans son aînée, il ne pouvait pas divorcer pour annoncer qu'il entamait une relation homosexuel avec un jeune homme – journaliste, de surcroît. Sa carrière serait finie.  
Et de toute façon, ça n'arriverait jamais, parce que Martin n'en avait rien à faire de lui.  
Mais alors...pourquoi cette photo bizarre ?  
Il continua de ruminer tout le chemin, puis il oublia pour se remettre à penser boulot.

Lors de son dernier rendez-vous, il avait senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche, mais il l'avait ignoré – ce qui n'était pas très malin, mais il était en pleine discussion avec des investisseurs étrangers.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôtel où avait eu lieu le rendez-vous, il consulta son téléphone.  
Il avait reçu un nouveau mms de Martin.  
Il serra les dents en l'ouvrant. C'était une nouvelle photo : cette fois la pièce de tissu était vu en entier. Martin s'était pris en photo dans le miroir. On ne voyait son corps que jusqu'à mi-torse, et il était nu, à l'exception d'une petite culotte rose en dentelles qui moulait à la perfection ses fesses rondes.  
Et il avait écrit sur le miroir au feutre noir « Viens ».  
\- Tout va bien Monsieur le ministre ?, demanda son chauffeur en l'entendant s'étrangler.  
\- Oui oui, marmonna Emmanuel en rangeant le portable.  
Il s'agita tandis que son érection se faisait de plus en plus visible entre ses cuisses.

De son côté, Martin grimaça après avoir envoyé la photo. Il se sentait ridicule dans cet accoutrement, et encore plus pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Néanmoins, c'était le conseil de Cyrille, et Cyrille s'y connaissait en séduction. Alors si ça marchait, tant mieux, et sinon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.  
La conversation qu'il avait eu avec son collègue et ami avait été assez embarrassante, et puis il ne pouvait pas donner tous les détails, mais elle lui avait permis d'y voir un peu plus clair.  
Il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance.  
Il savait qu'Emmanuel ne quitterait pas sa femme pour lui. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ensemble pour toujours – en même temps, il n'était pas suffisamment naïf pour croire à ce genre de romance. Il savait que la carrière d'Emmanuel en politique les obligerait à rester cachés.  
Toutefois il ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça.   
Il se coucha sur le lit, sur le ventre et posa sa joue sur l'édredon. Il préférait les relations simples, habituellement, il n'aimait pas ce qui était compliqué. Alors s'il tenait tant à rester avec Emmanuel, c'est bien que le lien était fort. Il s'en voulait un peu pour ça, d'être tombé dans le panneau de ce playboy arrogant.  
Il se demandait aussi s'il allait venir. Après tout, peut-être que toutes ses tentatives de réconciliation n'étaient que de l'orgueil mal placée et qu'en fait, il ne l'appréciait pas assez pour répondre à son message.   
D'un autre côté, il se souvenait de son coup de fil paniqué, quand il était parti en Syrie.  
Y repenser amena des papillons dans le ventre de Martin et il roula sur le côté, un sourire tordu aux lèvres. Il se sentait un peu idiot sur le moment. Mais c'était agréable.  
Il allait attendre un peu. Et si Emmanuel ne venait pas...alors il aurait sa réponse.

Des coups énergiques retentirent à la porte d'entrée. Soudain Martin réalisa qu'il allait devoir aller ouvrir dans cette tenue, alors il y avait intérêt à ce que ce soit bien la personne qu'il attendait.  
Il hésita, soupira en consultant sa boîte de réception – pas de réponse sur son portable – puis décida finalement d'enfiler un peignoir. Il y avait des limites aux efforts qu'il pouvait faire pour reconquérir son amant. Déjà qu'il avait dû se rendre dans une boutique spécialisée pour acheter la lingerie...il avait eu honte en entrant, honte en choisissant, honte en payant, et honte en ressortant avec le petit sac du magasin.  
Et maintenant, il avait honte aussi en portant le sous-vêtement...pourtant, objectivement, il devait reconnaître que c'était assez confortable. Ce n'était pas une culotte de femme, mais bien pour homme ; ça respectait sa physiologie, ça ne serrait pas trop. C'était sexy et ça le faisait se sentir...attirant.  
Bien que sa virilité s'en trouve un peu malmenée, il devait admettre qu'il ne regrettait pas l'achat.  
Les coups retentirent à nouveau.  
\- J'arrive !, lança le reporter en nouant prestement la ceinture duveteuse autour de sa taille.  
Il défit le verrou et ouvrit la porte lentement en regardant dans le couloir.  
Emmanuel attendait à l'extérieur, enveloppé dans son pardessus humide de pluie. Il portait un costume trois-pièces bleu marine très classe, et même si ce ne sont que des fringues, ça lui donnait un charme supplémentaire.  
Non pas qu'il en ait besoin. Martin l'attrapa par le nœud de sa cravate et le tira à lui pour refermer la porte de l'appartement et le plaquer contre.  
\- Tu as mis le temps !, rouspéta-t-il.  
Avant que le ministre ne puisse répondre, il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec voracité.  
Emmanuel lâcha son parapluie qui tomba dans un bruit de froissement mouillé. Les mains libres, il empoigna le jeune homme par les hanches et tâtonna afin de dénouer la ceinture.  
Martin gémit de plaisir face à son impatience et l'enlaça, s'amusant à fourrager dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as rappelé, hein ?, chuchota Emmanuel, la voix tendue malgré les baisers qu'ils échangeaient.  
\- Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, souffla Martin sur ses lèvres.  
Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait parlé à Yann, qu'il ne le verrait plus en dehors du travail. Mais c'était peut-être un peu tôt. Il préférait attendre.  
Le sourire fier d'Emmanuel l'agaça et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il s'écarta un peu lorsque le ministre lui caressa les fesses sous son peignoir.  
\- Hm, apprécia Emmanuel. C'est pour moi, cette tenue ? Ou plutôt cette absence de tenue ?  
Il adora la réaction de Martin : celui-ci devînt pivoine, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il détourna le regard, les oreilles toutes rouges, et Emmanuel toucha sa gorge délicatement.  
\- Ça m'a surpris, admit-il. Je croyais que...  
Il chercha ses mots.  
\- Que tu ne voulais plus continuer.  
\- Tu as mal cru, grommela le jeune homme.  
Il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant et commença à le masser.  
Le ministre effleura tendrement ses lèvres.  
\- J'ai toujours envie de toi, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

C'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient face à face. C'était à la fois un peu gênant et terriblement excitant. Martin pouvait se mouvoir librement contre Emmanuel, et observer son expression en même temps. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres trembler lorsqu'il donnait un coup de rein languide qui faisait s'enfoncer davantage le sexe épais du ministre en lui. Ses paupières tressautaient lorsqu'il passait les doigts sur le duvet de sa nuque.  
Les jambes du jeune homme se nouèrent autour de sa taille pour accompagner les mouvements de balancier de son amant, accentuant la poussée. La pénétration était profonde, les va-et-vients lents et frustrants, un délice ; et l'étreinte était d'autant plus intime, d'autant plus douce qu'elle avait été si longtemps attendue.  
La petite culotte en dentelles avait finit sur l'abat-jour d'une lampe, et la cravate, la chemise et le reste du costume du ministre traînaient sur le sol, sur le chemin de l'entrée vers la chambre.  
Ils étaient entièrement nus entre les draps propres, s'évertuant à faire grimper sans cesse la tension entre eux, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux craque. Emmanuel se raidit ; l'étroitesse moite dans laquelle il s'enfilait depuis plusieurs minutes se resserra, lui donnant envie de pistonner plus fort, plus vite entre les cuisses de son amant. Il poussa un râle et s'empara de la verge tendue contre son ventre. Martin hoqueta à ce contact et quelque chose de poisseux jaillit, les souillant tous les deux.  
Emmanuel accéléra son rythme, encore vaillant, et jouit dans la capote sans se retenir, tremblant de tous ses membres, la tête légèrement renversée, la bouche ouverte.  
Le jeune homme leva les bras pour enlacer ses épaules et se serra contre lui en le sentant se vider. Puis ils se détachèrent, pour qu'Emmanuel puisse enlever le préservatif en latex suintant de lubrifiant.  
Il revint rapidement se réfugier dans le lit tout chaud, et ils ricanèrent comme des adolescents.  
\- C'était assez intense, ponctua Martin.  
\- Oui, on devrait faire ça plus souvent, acquiesça Emmanuel avec un sourire.  
Le jeune reporter lui caressa le menton.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
Emmanuel lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.  
\- Je suis sûr.  
Martin ferma les yeux et ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Ici, [une petite suite éventuelle](http://andersandrew.tumblr.com/post/130395672145/question-qui-memp%C3%AAche-de-dormir-la-nuit-nous) sur Tumblr


End file.
